


When the chroma's away, excalibur will play

by Nilysil



Series: Lucifer and Xev [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Fantasizing, Fingering, Masturbation, Mawframe, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Other, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Unable to go on a mission in the Void, Xev is forced to wait on the ship. And without anything to do, he turns to himself.





	When the chroma's away, excalibur will play

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Cameos Maunderfiend‘s Ice Chroma, Lucifer!~~  
>  I've since adopted Lucifer.

“Got any idea on how large it is, Luci?” The prime asks over the coms, staring down at the idle ship’s floor from where he sat on their bed. He was left behind for this mission, by the behest of his large chroma partner and an ever present worry a neural sentry will find a way back into his systems. As he waits for a response, Xev looks around the room; thinking for something to fill up his time.

“No clue,” the chroma rumbles over their communication link, “so far, it seems to be massive. Might take some time to find the thing I’m looking for.”

“Take your time, I’ll be fine out here,” a smile creeps across the excalibur’s remaining maw. “Ring me whenever you’re ready for extraction.” On the other side of the line he hears confirmation, then silence – his partner on a mission, and he’s alone on their orbiting ship. Xev looks over the miscellaneous items left atop the work bench with a sigh, without the motivation of starting some new project. His mind drifts from the work bench to the modification table, their small armory, and eventually down to the independent remote for the wall plastered display, the screen reading a blank brilliant white.

He flickers from the opaque white to a slow abstract animation, connected lights reflecting the shift in hue as they turn into soft blues and muted greens. The colors play over him as he falls back onto the bed sheets, his smooth dull white skin an initial contrast for the deep blue of the silky sheets. Golden clawed hands lie over his gilded helm, thinking, wondering what to fill up his time. He’s not in the mood to start something new, or try to mend pieces of salvage he’d so far been able to glance at.

One of his hands drifts downward over his chest and stomach, and the other follows suit.

A golden tipped hand cups over his sealed slit, index finger stroking over his genitalia seal as he scoots himself further up upon the massive bed. His clawed feet dangle over the edge of the bed, thighs spread wide as he works on the faint seam to free his bored arousal – there’s not much else he could do, so he might as well; just as long as he can keep his temperature down he’ll be fine. Xev’s fingers press gently against the middle seam of his protective mound, stroking against the smooth external flesh.

As the seam finally falls open at his groin, his other hand moves back up his stomach and chest, fingers grazing the marred edges of his calm vents. Motions are slow, his clawed digits tracing along his flesh as he spreads open the protective mound that makes up his outer crotch. Gentle strokes work him open, feeling his dark flesh become exposed to the cold cabin air as his arousal takes shape; amorphous flesh from beneath his skin gives his lazy member mass and form, his claspers unfurling and coiling around his reformed length.

He presses his head back against the sheets, letting his mind go adrift to sensations and wanton reminiscence of his larger partner. The chroma’s hand cupping over his groin, dangerous claws stroking at his flesh with a resounding chill he can’t help being addicted to. His trailing fingers are unlike his partner’s – his hand is smaller, fingering through dark fleshy lips as his mind continues to drift. Where his partner had touched him, how the chroma had touched him, and the connected chill that was a part of Lucifer; just how heat was a part of him.

Dark fingers and gilded claws stroke up through his flesh, slowly petting at his clit as his claspers tighten around his member. “Aaah,” he sighs, hips arching against his hand and the patting claspers. He sinks back against the sheets, the hand at his chest coaxing his fleshy vents open with careful kneading fingertips. Though cracks in the seam he can just barely make out a faint trace of warmth escaping his internals. Xev can feel systems and flesh inside his gut shift, preparing for a penetration that wouldn’t come; Lucifer’s just too far away.

Loosely, he smiles; his fingers will have to do.

There’s an exhale as he motions his right down through his lips, digits sliding and pressing tentatively at his vulva; thoughts drifting back to reminiscent fantasies. Of the chroma’s heavy weight on top of him, large turquoise hands cupping at hip and thigh, being completely filled by his partner – two fingers curl up into him, stroking at his upper wall and swirling his fingers till they’re slick. “Lucifer,” he exhales; fingers press up into him, till his palm is pressing his flesh and stroking his inner rough patch. Then the digits spread; where ever his fingers motion there’s always room for more, free space that would’ve been taken up by his partner’s claws, or by his immense girth. “Mmm,” Xev hums, fingers motioning back and out, slicken digits petting and pressing at his clit. “Aah.”

As the prime’s moist fingers stroke at his dark flesh, the hand at his chest feels against his vents; checking, monitoring his temperature as he pleases himself with imagination and hand. There is only a minute sensation of heat breathing at his fingertips, not enough to cause worry, or to stop. And so, he presses on, fingers stroking down his flesh and spreading himself for an imagined entry, hilting the chroma with his lips pressed at a saturated base. Once more his fingers press down into him, spreading and stroking at his G. Xev slips a slighted gasp, pressing his helm into shoulder and sheet. While his digits fiddle and tease, his claspers trail through his dark flesh, saturating their undersides with transparent mess.

Sounds slip freely from Xev’s grinning maw, his sightless gaze staring over his off-white skin to the teasing at his groin and his pressing knees. His heels cross near the edge of the bed, claws kneading at dangling sheets as his fingers slide along his slicken lips and knead over his clit – barely shaking an exhale. As the fingers trail further upwards, his claspers follow in slow pursuit; their soft, villi-texture undersides tenderly petting and grazing at his dark fleshy lips. As he merges sensation with mock motions, inside his fantastical imagination, he sinks against a false tongue; where warmth and chill are but a breath apart. “Mmnh,” he whines, claws curling against the sheets as his hand slowly, teasingly, trails slick over the dark underside of his member.

Xev’s hand at his vents press, fingers splaying between his mains on his right side as his internal temperature rises – still in the clear, no steaming or puffs. And proceeds.

Fingers trail against the flexing frills that line the sides of his member, feeling each sensitive ripple rolls beneath his gilded claw; and the sensation coaxes a shaky gasp from the prime. He repeats the motion, squirming at the behest of his own teasing hand. Back arching, head pressing against the sheets, knees pressing as the claspers stroke upwards and cover his clit. Dueling sensations crawl up his spine as clasper and hand work in tandem, simulating a long, half moist drag of a phantom tongue. The prime openly groans, clutching at his chest vents as he carefully repeats the tentative motions between the twitching in muscle and member.

After a few more careful strokes – with more twitching nerves and semi-shaking breath – Xev’s hand retreats to the sheets, clutching them as his claspers spread up along his length. The soft, moist undersides repeat the motions he once made with his fingers, trailing up against the sensitive frills before pressing down along his dark underside. Past his kneading hand at his vents, he watches against his shoulder as his claspers work at him; softly stroking, petting, teasing as his back arches and claws curl against the edge of the bed. “Aaahn-oh, fuck,” he breathes, his right returning to his loins. Xev’s fingers spread against his skin, splitting at his base and his fingers curling outside of his lips, “nnngh.”

Xev pushes himself down as his hips rock, craning his face against the sheets as he falls into sensations. “Nnn, Luci,” he groans, latching to his partner’s likeness as his claspers move. They knead slick at his underside and frills, pressing his member down against the back of his clutching hand. His claws curl at the edge of the bed, legs spread wide as his claspers paw along his length. “Oh, fuck,” he breathes in a slow huff, pressing his face into his shoulder. His fantastical imagination of his partner guides his clasper’s motions, padding up along his tip then back down against his frilled sides. “Lucifer,” he groans, rolling against the self-made teasing, unable to escape the gentle touches he provides himself.

The claspers slow their repetitive motions, shifting to curl around his frilled shaft and to coil wet against his clit. A low groan bubbles through the prime as they situate, hands clutching at vents and groin. Fingering at the edges of his vents he can feel the rising heat; still in the clear.

They move at him slowly; the clasper at his clit gently bobbing and rubbing out shaking exhales from his gaping mouth, the one wrapped around his member rolling up slick. “Nnnngh,” he arches against the sheets, claws digging at the edge of the bed as his knees rub at one another – nothing to hold them apart. His hand at his groin presses, pushing his aching member up into the frigid air as he fingers at his moist lips, spreading himself between pressing knees. Around his member the clasper wraps down in shallow strokes, snaking grey between his sensitive frills and sensitive tip. A hot blue flush coats his helm as he watches his member twitch, wrapped in thrusting claspers and held up in the cold cabin air. He can barely see the wisps of steam seeping from his vents.

“Luci,” he whimpers, clutching, curling as his claspers service his sensitivity. They roll and press at his clit, thrusting and kneading around his flexing frills. “Aaahn,” his hand presses hard at his base, pushing his member further down against his dark inner thighs that start to rub at one another. The clasper at his clit removes, replaced instantly by two fingers for the time it takes for the clasper to join the other at his twitching member – spreading down his prepping pre. “Lucifer, ahn,” his hand presses back at his base. His head twists to his other shoulder, pressing out moans at his skin.

Xev rocks into the sensations; fingers pressing down between his lips and kneading clit as the claspers stroke around his heightened need. They roll against his flexing sensitive frills, rub at his girth and tip in undulating rolls carrying whimpers between his split teeth. “Luci,” he groans, forcing his thighs open to his fantasizing. Fingers moving to reminiscence moments with his claspers thrusts. Filling, heavy thrusts echo through his thoughts, fingers pressing and kneading at his flesh as his peak draws near. An open moan of his partner’s name, repeated as the motions against him increase.

Soon, his claspers can’t keep up with his desire for release, switching places with his clutching hand. His strokes are strong, drawing from tip to base over his aching member. Whimpers of name and expletives slip from him as he’s drawn up to his peak. Head arched back, hips rolling with his back arching him down against the bed; his clawed feet pull at the sheets as they press and raise, lifting the ends. Whines slip between his words as he draws himself to end, thumbing at his tip, feeling at his vents as a mild steam rises from his vents. “Luci!” he muffles into his shoulder.

He’s tentative as he reaches his final; relaxing his grip before slamming down individual hard, heavy strokes around his frilled length. In his hand his member twitches, eager to spill between his clutching fingers as his hips roll. With one final gasping whimper his final hits, spurts of luminescence spilling between his clutching fingers and onto his clenching stomach. Xev strokes out the last to the last of his orgasm, fingertips stroking over his twitching frills.

His breathes are heavy and deep, steam seeping from his vent and sweat coating his skin.

The prime stares down his body as he waits for his breathing to calm, legs bent inwards in a tired lay against each other. In his legs his circuitry twitches, exhausted muscles twitching as he draws his legs down flat to the bed. There’s quaking in his hands as he breathes, feeling them shake against his vents and exhausted member. His internals heat bleeds out onto his skin.

“Damnit,” Xev sighs against the sheets, staring at the ceiling as his huffing breath strains to bring in enough air to cool him down. He lies still, forcing his breathing to a slow pace as his vents wheeze heat – something he’s unaccustomed to dealing with alone. Usually, Lucifer would be there to cool him down; Xev will have to wait.

Over the coms, he hears the chroma’s voice, “You finished, Sunshine?”

Xev, as quickly as his exhausted circuits can, checks the com link connection. It was left on. He’s slow to respond to Lucifer, flopping his head back against his right shoulder. “How long were coms on?” He partly sighs, forcing his breathing light.

“Whole time,” there’s a snort on the chroma’s end. “How you doing up there? I’m almost done here, just doing a final sweep for supplies.”

“Some overheating, but I can deal, Luci,” he slowly exhales. “I’ll be fine for now, till you can get back.”

“Good,” he can almost feel the chroma’s relief, “sit tight. It shouldn’t take long.”

The prime cracks a smile, “oh, I’m not going anywhere until I got your hands on me.”

Over the coms, he can hear Lucifer chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't take long to cool Xev down.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments, and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
